May the Rain Come
by Dark-Huntress Moony
Summary: Valania Mahariel woke up one morning and knew today was going to change the rest of her life. She just didn't know how. Rated M. Alistair/Mahariel
1. Chapter 1

May the Rain come.

A/N: Valania Mahariel woke up one morning and knew today was going to change the rest of her life. She just didn't know how. This is her journey from my point of view. This story will start all the way at the beginning. The dialogue might be a little different at some points so please don't get pissed at me ill try to keep it as close to the game dialogue as possible. Rated M for language and sex. Mahariel/Alistair, slight Mahariel/Tamlen and Mahariel/Zevran

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters.

Chapter 1:The journey starts today

Valania jolted awake as the remnants of her dream faded and she noticed that she was still back in camp sleeping next to Ashalle. The sun had started to come up and she noticed some hunters getting ready to start the first patrol of the morning. She noticed Tamlen getting up from his place next to Paivel and she smiled. She had a feeling that today was going to be a very different day than most. She didn't know why but she knew it had something to do with Tamlen.

_Maybe he's finally going to ask you to marry him._ She thought to herself and had to suppress the girly giggle that threatened to over take her. She had been best friends with Tamlen since they were children and their feelings had began to grow deeper as they grew older. She saw him walking over to her and quickly closed her eyes. Valania felt him kneel down close to her and his large warm hand on her arm.

"Lethallan, wake up." He said softly.

She slowly opened her eyes and had to stop her heart from jumping into her throat at his beautiful blue eyes. "Tamlen, is everything alright?"

He nodded. "I'm getting ready to head out with the hunters, they want us to team up and I don't have a partner. Would you like to join me?" He asked his eyes hopeful.

She smiled. "Of course Tam, You know I would never miss a chance to spend time with you. Let me go change into my armor and I'll meet you at the entrance to camp." She watched him go and jumped up to go change into her armor. She pulled her long black hair back into its high ponytail. She buckled the last of her armor on and grabbed her dagger and sword. She ran to the edge of camp and grinned at Tamlen who gave her a beaming smile in return.

"C'mon Lethallan." He said as she got to him and they began their scouting.

After a few hours they stopped in a small secluded clearing for lunch. Valania dropped her weapons on the ground and stretched out. "Now this is how we should spend our days. Free with the sun on our faces and the earth around us." She sighed blissfully and closed her eyes.

Tamlen felt a jerk in his loins as he watched the sun glint off her beautifully pale skin and his mouth go dry. His eyes examined her. Her skin was pale as fresh snow and he knew it was soft and smooth as the petals of the Andraste's Grace flower. She had a tattoo identical to the Keeper's only hers was a deep red. Her hair was the color of the darkest onyx and her eyes the color of the purest silver. He was always struck by her beauty and felt himself go weak when she walked over to him with the grace and majesty of a Halla. He looked at her lips that were painted dark red color and begged him to bend down and claim them for his own. And on top of her beauty was the fact that she was the most talented warrior in the clan, her technique with two blades and her deadly grace made her one, if not the, most desirable women in the clan.

"Tamlen?" She asked, her voice causing him to almost moan because it was dark and smokey with promises of midnight pleasure.

"Yes Valania?" He asked after clearing his throat.

She smiled as she sat up slightly and patted the spot next to her. "Come, lay with me for a while." She said.

He nodded as he sat down his hip brushing against hers. She smiled and leaned her head on his bicep. "This is nice huh?"

He nodded. "But weren't you supposed to be helping Master Varathorn?"

"And skip out on a chance to have you alone? Not likely Tam."

His heart skipped a beat. "That's nice to hear you say Valania, I love spending time with you too."

She smiled up at him. "Tam, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Lethallan."

"Do you want to kiss me?" she asked softly her sliver eyes searching his for an answer that he knew she wanted and he wanted to give.

"Yes." He whispered. "I've wanted to kiss you for years." He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to brush his lips over her.

Valania's eyes slipped closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. She whimpered deep in her throat at the taste of Tamlen and her body throbbed for more. "Tamlen…. I-what was that?" she asked when she heard the sounds of snapping branches. She grabbed her swords and Tamlen grabbed his bow aiming it as three humans came bumbling out of the brush and one fell over letting out a screech as he looked at the two Dalish elves.

"It's the Dalish!" one man yelled. "Please…please don't harm us."

"Look here Lethallan, we have shem, what should we do with them?"

Valania arched an eyebrow. "I say we will them, that way they can't bring more shemlen and drive us out or worse."

"I like the way you think." Tamlen laughed.

"We ain't done nothing to you Dalish! We didn't even know this was your forest."

Tamlen scoffed. "This forest isn't ours, fool, you have simply wondered to close to our camp. For all we know you could be bandits."

"We aren't! We were exploring some ruins we found."

Valania rolled her eyes. "There are no ruins here stupid shemlen. We know this forest well and there are only caves."

"So you're more akin to thieves than bandits."

"We found this in the ruins. Here look!"

"Is this…elvish? Written elvish?" Tamlen asked in surprise. "Where were these ruins?"

"Back that way, in a cave through a hole in the back of the cave. We didn't get to far because there was a demon with black eyes in there."

"Well Lethallan? What should we do with them?"

"Lets let them go, we've scared them enough." She said.

"You are lucky my friend is so compassionate, now run and never return." He snapped.

The three men jumped up and ran away. Tamlen put his bow away and looked over at her. "So should we go and check out these ruins?"

She nodded. "Of course, one can never have to many adventures."

"And if we find something the Keeper will want to know." He grinned and took her hand. "And when we are finished we can go back to what we were doing." He winked at her.

She felt her heart skip a beat. "Good, I would love to continue what we were doing." She smiled as they ran through the forest to the ruins.

After defeating the demon Valania looked around. "What was that thing?" she asked as she kicked the demon corpse. "Tam?" she turned to see him examining the mirror. "Tamlen what are you doing?"

"There's something in the mirror. Can't you see it? It's moving."

"Tamlen that's crazy. C'mon we've found enough to peek the Keepers interest. We can come back when—Tamlen stop!" she yelled as she saw him touch the mirror.

"Can't you see it? It's showing me something; I think it's a city of some kind? And…. a blackness…oh no! It saw me! Help I can't look away!"

Before Valania could reach him the mirror gave off a burst of energy and she was knocked back into a wall and the blackness consumed her.

When she finally woke, Valania found herself in the Keepers Aravel and she slowly got up mindful of the throbbing in her head. She stumbled out of the Aravel and ran into Fenarel. "By the gods! You're awake!" He exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Fenarel? What happened? Where's Tamlen?" She asked frantically.

"We don't know. A shem showed up with you slung over his shoulder saying he found you alone outside of a cave. We were hoping you could give us some insight as to what happened?"

"We…we were out hunting when we ran into some shems, they told us about a cave they found with ruins. They showed us a tablet that had Elven writing on it and…and we went exploring thinking we could find something for the clan that would give us our history back…. then…then there was a mirror and Tamlen…he touched it…. then I blacked out and found myself here. Is anyone looking for him?"

"Of course. Most of our hunters have left to go find him. The Keeper will want to know you're awake. Ill go get her." He left and the Keeper walked up.

"Ah, its good to see you up Da'len. You had us all worried very much when Duncan brought you here in your state. Tell me, what do you remember?"

Valania quickly related her story to the Keeper. "A mirror you say? Alright, Duncan is back at the ruins but we can not expect him to look for Tamlen as well, take Merrill with you to the ruins and look for Tamlen and bring him back if he is safe."

"Yes Keeper." She said as she ran off to get Merrill and guided her back to the ruins. After encountering some darkspawn she got them to the back room where they found Duncan looking at the mirror.

"Ah, so there was fighting outside. I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens."

"Andaran atish'an Duncan of the Grey Wardens. I am Merrill the Keeper's Apprentice."

"And I am Valania."

"You are the young elf I found three days ago? You were here with your friend?"

"Yes have you seen any sign of him?"

Duncan shook his head. "No, and I doubt you will either. This mirror is of Tivinter origins; we have seen many of them before they were used primarily for communication. Some simply break over time…others become filled with the same taint as the darkspawn. I believe your friend released the taint, the only way to keep everyone safe is to destroy it." He turned around and took his long sword and smashed the mirror in a brilliant flash of light causing the two elves to flinch.

"Why would you do that? We could have used that to find a cure." Merrill cried.

"It would have only drawn more darkspawn."

"What about Tamlen? We could have used that mirror to find some kind of clue about him."

"You are very unlikely to find him. If he is as sick as you were he's been without aide for three days. You were lucky I found you and that your Keeper knew so much to keep you alive. But even now I can feel the taint within you. Come we can speak more back at your camp."

Valania looked mournfully at the broken mirror and sighed nodding. "Let's go." She whispered as she turned and walked with the Warden and Merrill behind her.

After leaving the Warden with the Keeper she walked to Paivel and asked him to perform a service for Tamlen. She had to choke back her tears as she spoke to him, her voice wavering and her lips trembling. She walked back to where the Keeper and Duncan were waiting.

"Ah, its good that you are here. You're Keeper and I have been discussing your cure. And the only solution is that you come with me and go through the Joining."

"I am being sent away from the clan? Is this my punishment for not bringing Tamlen back?" She asked fearfully looking at the Keeper.

"No Da'len. We would not let you go had we a choice. This man is an honorable one. He gives his word that you will be well cared for. The Wardens will become your family, and we will always be open to you should you visit us."

"I understand Keeper. I will take this honor and I will not shame the clan."

"That is all we ask Da'len, you were never meant for this life, you were meant for great things and through your actions the world will change. Take this ring, as a symbol of your people and know that we are behind you in spirit and the gods watch over you."

"A valuable gift. Now if you are ready to go?"

"Now? Can I not stay for Tamlen's funeral?" She asked her silver eyes wide.

"Even though we are needed in Ostagar, I can not and will not deny you of that."

"Then come Da'len, let your clan embrace you one last time." The keeper said walking to her and taking her down to the small campfire where she sang and said goodbye to her clan.

After the funeral she looked down the two paths of the clan her arms and hands being touched by many of the others. She got to Merrill who looked at her with tears in her eyes. She hugged her close. "Good bye Merrill. You are a wonderful friend. You will make a great Keeper." She said as she moved off she walked past the keeper hugging her softly before she ascended the stairs to where Duncan was waiting for her. She turned one last time to gaze at the sad faces of her clan. She forced a smile and raised her arm in a final farewell.

Duncan tugged her arm and she sighed. "I knew today was going to change my life." She said wistfully as she got up on the horse behind Duncan.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his back as she silently wept.

Duncan felt her tears and stayed silent knowing that the warrior needed to let her tears go. He looked forward giving her some sort of privacy; the only she was ever going to get from now on.

A/N: All right ends to chapter one. I know I probably messed up the dialogue but it's going to be better next chapter. Next chapter, Ostagar. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

May the Rain come.

A/N: Valania Mahariel woke up one morning and knew today was going to change the rest of her life. She just didn't know how. This is her journey from my point of view. In this chapter Valania has made it to Ostagar. She meets the King and soon finds his bastard brother Alistair, and here is where the fun begins. Rated M for language and sex. Mahariel/Alistair, slight Mahariel/Tamlen and Mahariel/Zevran

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters.

Chapter 2: Unexpected Things to be found in Ostagar

Valania yelped as Duncan pulled the horse to a sudden stop and she quickly scrambled off of it. "How can you Shemlen do that for days on end? Our Halla would more than likely stomp on us than do this."

Duncan chuckled softly. "Horses have been bread for this sort of thing. Now then, shall we? We have a lot to accomplish and not a lot of time to do it in."

She nodded as she grabbed her pack and placed her swords in their sheaths on her back. She brushed the strands of black hair that fell into her face back and watched as he got off the horse. "So where are we?"

"We are in Ostagar, this was once a fortress but now stands long abandoned. There have been many darkspawn sightings in the Wilds. And—King Calian?" Duncan said, his voice laced with surprise. "I wasn't expecting—"

"A royal welcome? I was afraid that you weren't going to make it. I wasn't about to let you have all the fun." He looked past Duncan to see Valania. "And this must be the new recruit you sent word about?"

"Yes, let me introduce you your majesty—"

"There's no need to be so formal Duncan, after all we shall be shedding blood together. Ho there friend, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said with a smile.

Valania stepped back. "I am no friend of your human lord." She said.

Duncan gaped, as did the King's guards. "You're majesty…I"

"No it's quite alright. You're Dalish are you not? I do not fault you for the hostility you show towards humans. It will be an honor to fight with you."

Valania ignored the rest of what he was saying. She gazed around at the buildings and felt a sudden longing to be away from the crumbling structure and running through the forest. She felt a tug on her arm and noticed that Duncan was trying to gain her attention. The king had already left. "Shall we go?" he asked.

She nodded and fallowed him to the bridge. "So what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"We need to begin the Joining. I need you to find Alistair and then meet me by the Grey Warden tent. I will inform you on what you need to do."

"Is there a rush on this? I just lost my best friend and clan all in one day and had to ride that monstrous beast here, a hot meal and a rest would be wonderful."

Duncan chuckled. "Of course, take your time but please come find me with Alistair before night fall. There is trouble brewing and we need to begin the Joining ceremony soon."

She nodded as she walked off. As she walked through the camp eyes were drawn to her and she knew why. Elves were rarely greeted warmly, and Dalish even more so. She sighed as she stopped at an old woman who just smiled at her.

"Greetings child. Can I help you?"

"I-I'm looking for Ali-Alistair? Yes that's the one. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He's over in the old Temple. I assume that if you are looking for him you must be the new Grey Warden."

"So you've heard?"

"News travels fast within this camp. I am Wynne."

"My name is Valania."

"It is a pleasure. Tell me have you in countered Darkspawn before?"

"Not until just recently when…. my clansmate and I…we…" Her voice trailed off as tears sprang up in her eyes.

Wynne gave her a sad smile as she put a hand on her shoulder. "No need to speak about it my dear, we have all lost something precious because of these monsters." The old sage said softly. "But I would like to hear your thoughts on them."

"They're ugly and tough but killable."

"And that is the thought that will get you through this fight. Now if you will excuse me, I have some more preparations to make and I assume that Duncan has sent you about to gather some people correct? We can talk more after the battle."

Valania walked away, stopping by the merchant and she finally got to the ruined chapel. She stopped when she saw two men arguing. "Enough! I will not be harassed in this manner." One, a mage, bellowed.

"I'm harassing you? And here I thought we were getting along so well I was even going to name one of my children after you. The **grumpy** one."

The mage snarled storming off in a huff and the other man chuckled. "You know, one good thing about the blight is how it brings people together."

Valania arched an eyebrow at him. "I know what you mean." She said with a slight smile.

"It's like a party!" The man laughed smiling widely. "We should all hold hands and sing a song, that would give the Darkspawn something to think about." He laughed.

Valania smiled again as she watched this Shemlen. He was quite beautiful. His hair was short but a dusty golden color, like the color of wheat. His eyes were a beautiful shade of golden brown. She watched him move and saw strength, _if he were an elf he would be highly sought after in my clan._

"Really now? Well that is to bad that I wasn't born an elf." He chuckled.

She gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know I was speaking aloud." She said blushing furiously.

He chuckled. "It's not a problem. You're new here aren't you? I'm surprised to see a Dalish here."

"I am Valania, although my formal title is Ranger Valania." She said with a formal bow. "You must be Alistair."

"Valania…what a beautiful name. What does it mean?" He asked.

Her blush grew darker. "It…it means Divine." She said softly.

"Hm." He chuckled again. "Anyway, if you know who I am then you must be the new recruit. As junior member of the order, allow me to welcome you into the Grey Wardens. You know we haven't had many women in the Grey Wardens."

"Maybe because we're to smart for you?"

"If that's true then what does that make you?"

"Just one of the guys?" She said with a small smile and a shrug. "Shall we get going?"

Alistair nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. We can explore the camp a little bit, we have time before Duncan really needs us."

She nodded. "Then lets go."

She led them up to where a priestess was giving blessings. Knowing better she veered a sharp right and ran into a man in a cage. The man stood up. "Finally come to sentence the prisoner eh?"

"No."

"Then I don't suppose you have a bit of kindness in you, I haven't been fed and I am to hang soon."

Valania's heart ached because she knew what it was like to be prisoner and not fed. She reached into her bag and pulled out some food wrapped in a cloth. "Here take this, everyone should be shown some kindness." She said softly.

"Thank you kind lady. Maker smile upon you." The man said gratefully as he began to eat.

She turned around to see Alistair looking at her with a surprised look. "What?"

"That was very kind of you, I had heard stories that the Dalish hate humans."

"Most do, but those of us who do not learn from our mistakes are doomed to repeat them." She said with a shrug. "And I feel for anyone who is locked in a cage." She said as she turned from him and walked back down the stairs. She stared to walk past the kennels when the kennel master pulled her to the side.

"Oi, are you going into the Wilds?"

"I may be. Why?"

"I have this Mabari here, see. Poor bugger swallowed some Darkspawn blood, there's a flower in the Wilds that might be able to help. It's white with a red center."

"I can keep an eye out for it."

"Good, but for right now I have some medicine that will help him a little, he wont let me get in close enough to muzzle him. Maybe you can try?"

She opened the gate to the pen and closed it again. She faced the dog and heard him growl at her. She knelt down and looked at him. "_Hamin_" She said soothingly, the dogs growls lessened and she smiled. She held out a hand to him and the dog gave a submissive wine as he walked over and touched her hand with his nose. She stroked his head as she continued to murmur to him in Elvin. She placed the muzzle on him and kissed his head. "You are a good strong animal, you can make it through this." She said softly. She stepped back as the kennel master walked in and administered the medicine.

Alistair smiled at her softly. "That was very kind of you."

"I am a Ranger Alistair, animals are my life. I know how to talk to them, and they to me." She said softly. "Silly I know, but—"

"Its not silly." He said softly. "C'mon Duncan is right over there."

She nodded as she led him to where Duncan was. After meeting the other recruits and getting their assignment the men looked at her. "Well, you are Dalish so lead on." The rouge said with what he thought was a dashing smile.

Valania rolled her eyes. "Fine, if I must lead a bunch of Shemlen through a forest then you had better keep up." She said as she walked to the gate with her hips swaying.

Davith gave a low whistle. "Whoo-wee look at her lips swing. Bet she's a wicked lover in bed." He said jabbing Alistair in the ribs.

Alistair flushed and cleared his throat as he rushed after her.

TBC

A/N: Whoot, all right finally chapter two is up and ready. Oh this is exiting. Now then I hope that this chapter was satisfying. Next one is going to really start heating up the water between Alistair and Valania.


	3. Chapter 3

May the Rain come.

A/N: Valania Mahariel woke up one morning and knew today was going to change the rest of her life. She just didn't know how. This is her journey from my point of view. In this chapter Valania has made it to Ostagar. She meets the King and soon finds his bastard brother Alistair, and here is where the fun begins. Rated M for language and sex. Mahariel/Alistair, slight Mahariel/Tamlen and Mahariel/Zevran

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters.

Chapter 3: Beautiful even when covered in blood

Valania knelt on a rock that gave a great view of the whole marsh. She scanned the Wilds. "This place…its to quiet." She looked up at Alistair, her sliver eyes swirling. "Its unsettling." She said

Alistair stood captured by the color of her eyes. _Maker shes beautiful._ He thought to himself. "That….ahem….that's because of the Darkspawn taint. It twists and corrupts…"

"I have seen it before. C'mon lets go." She said as she shouldered her bow and stood up. She lead the group through the Wilds. Once they encountered Darkspawn…that's when Alistair saw her in action. She was beautiful, she was fierce, she was…almost scarry. She used her bow with elegant accuracy. And when the Darkspawn raced at her she grabbed her daggers and dove, slicing and dicing to bits. She was beautiful. She was strong. And she was covered in blood by the time the battle was through.

Valania looked at the blood on her hands and flexed her fingers. "Hm…they bleed quite a lot." She said. "anybody have a towel or something?"

Davith pulled a small bit of cloth out of his pouch with great flourish. "Here you are my lady."

Jory and Alistair rolled their eyes. Valania smiled softly at him. "Thank you Davith." She said as she wiped her face off. Alistair watched with interest. He found a sort of enjoyment watching her pale skin exposed, going from black/red to snow white.

She smiled and handed Davith back the cloth. She then spun her daggers around and slipped them back into their sheaths. She grabbed vials from her side pouch that held her vials for her poisons and her herbalism. "Alright, that's three vials of Darkspawn blood filled and ready. Lets get those treaties shall we?" She hummed to herself as she began to walk in front of the men.

They got to the ruins of the tower and she knelt at a box that was supposed to hold the treaties. "They're gone." She gasped.

"But of course." A woman said slinking out of the shadows. "Oh put that silly thing away, I would fry you before you get the chance." She said as Valania pulled out her dagger.

"I do not put my weapon away when I do not know who I am addressing."

The woman scoffed. "Fine, have it your way. I am Morrigan."

"My name is Valania, these men and I are Grey Wardens, where are the treaties?"

"I do not know for I was not the one who took them."

"Then who did."

"'Twas my mother, in fact."

"Your mother?"

"Yes my mother, did you think I spawned from a log?"

"A weird talking log perhaps." Alistair murmured.

"Not all in the wilds is evil, flowers grow as well of toads."

"Will you take us to your mother?" Valania asked.

"I suppose I can. Fallow me." She said as she lead them through the wilds.

"Mother, I have brought before you four Grey Wardens who—"

"I see them girl. And I know why they are here."

"This is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?"

"Witch of the Wilds? Such fancy tales have always fascinated Morrigan. Oh how she dances under the moon." The old woman laughed clapping her hands together. "But enough, you are here for your treaties are you not? Take them for I have kept them safe. You must hurry and tell your leaders that what they fear is about to come."

Valania gave a formal bow and turned.

"Morrigan, I believe I have taught you better. These people are your guests, take them back."

"Oh fine, fallow me then." She said as she lead them back to the camp. After they were at the gates the woman ran off and disappeared.

"What odd humans." Valania muttered. "Alistair do you think we have time to wash up before the Joining?" She asked looking at him.

"Of course. Here I can show you where to go." He said as he took her to a small-secluded pool. "You can bathe here. There are soaps and such in the little basket. But please don't take to long. We'll need to get started before the battle tonight." He smiled and walked off.

Valania allowed herself to breath then when he finally walked away. She stripped down and walked into the pool of water. She undid her hair and dipped her head back to wet it. She slowly began to scrub her hair and sighed. _What are you doing Vala? He is Human. A Shemlen. And you just lost Tam…_she sighed to herself again as she finished washing and got out. "I know….but I feel something for Alistair. He's…different." She murmured to herself as she got up and walked to where Duncan was talking with the other men.

A/N: Sorry its so short, but I cant think of anything for this one. Next one will be better! Promise!


	4. Chapter 4

May the Rain come.

A/N: Valania Mahariel woke up one morning and knew today was going to change the rest of her life. She just didn't know how. This is her journey from my point of view. In this chapter Valania has made it to Ostagar. She meets the King and soon finds his bastard brother Alistair, and here is where the fun begins. Rated M for language and sex. Mahariel/Alistair, slight Mahariel/Tamlen and Mahariel/Zevran

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters.

Chapter 4: The Pain of Loss

After a quick stop to the Kennel master to give him the flower she found in the wilds, Valania walked up to where the men were talking. She lowered her eyes when they looked at her. "Forgive me Duncan, I needed to wash the blood off."

"It is quite alright. From what I hear you were brilliant while fighting. Alistair spoke very highly of you." He said patting the young man on the shoulder.

Both Alistair and Valania looked at each other then away, blushing slightly. Davith exchanged a knowing look between the two of them and chuckled softly. "Well shall we get a move on then?"

"I agree." Jory butted in. "Let's have it done so we can get to the battle."

Duncan nodded. "Alistair, take them to the old temple, I'll be there shortly."

Alistair motioned for them to fallow him and he led them to the ruined temple to wait for Duncan. Jory paced, Davith toyed with his dagger, and Valania knelt on the hard stone floor with her hands braced on her knees. She hummed to herself a soothing mantra that the Keepers taught to all the young elves.

Alistair watched her. Her eyes were closed and he finally had the chance to truly examine her. He noticed that her skin was perfect, flawless. His eyes drew over her face, his eyes drew over the tattoo. It touched over nearly all of her face and he longed to run his fingers over it…and to see just how far the tattoo went. He snapped out of it when he saw Duncan walking up.

"Good your all here, you will need to prepare yourself for what is to come."

"Prepare ourselves? Is this dangerous?" Davith asked.

Valania slowly got to her feet. "Dangerous or no, we must do it." She said. "Grey Wardens are needed to defeat this evil…and I for one am not afraid of what is to come."

Duncan nodded. "What she said is correct, we are needed to defeat the Blight." He held up a white stone goblet. "to become what we are, we drink of Darkspawn blood, those of you who survive will officially become Grey Wardens, because of this we are able to sense the Darkspawn and we are able to defeat the Archdemon. We only speak a few words before the Joining, Alistair if you would."

Alistair nodded as he bowed his head. "Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you parish know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

Valania bowed her head in her own silent prayer for protection. She looked up to see Davith stepping forward and taking the goblet in his hands. She watched as he took a drink and handed it back to Duncan. Within minutes he began coughing and sputtering as he staggered and clutched at his throat. She gasped as he fell and put a hand over her mouth. "By the Creators." She whispered.

Duncan sighed. "I am sorry Davith. Ser Jory…step forward."

The other man shook his head vigorously. "No! This is not what we were lead to believe, there is no glory in this!" he cried. "I have a wife, a child." He said reaching for his sword.

Valania's hand automatically went for her own weapon. She felt a hand on her arm and looked to see Alistair shaking his head. She turned back in time to see Duncan sink his blade deep into Jory. She watched as the man fell and Duncan turned to her.

"Valania, you are called upon to submit yourself to the taint." He said presenting her with the goblet.

She nodded as she took the goblet. She watched as the blood seemed to swirl on its own and she lifted it to her lips. The liquid was fowl and it burned its way through her. She dropped the goblet and staggered clutching at her head as maddening whispers coursed through her mind. Then she was still as she saw the something within her mind and heard it sing through her soul. She started to Fall when Alistair caught her and put his fingers to her neck.

"Shes alive!" He cried happily smiling.

Duncan nodded smiling. "She made it through, I knew she would. She is a strong woman and will make a fine Warden once fully trained. I'll leave her to you Alistair, you two seem to have something in common."

"What does she like cheese?" He asked.

Duncan chuckled and shook his head at the young man. They heard a groan and looked down at her. Her eyes fluttered open and Alistair was again struck by the color of her eyes. They were silver with hints of blue, and he grinned at her. "You made it. You're a Grey Warden now."

She slowly sat up and looked up at the men in front of her. "That was…unbelievable, the pain…nothing could have prepared me for that." She said softly as she rubbed her temples.

Duncan nodded. "Such is what it takes to be a Grey Warden. Now then, when you are ready meet me down the stairs, the King has asked to see us both." He said as he walked off.

Alistair held out a hand for her and she let him haul her to her feet. "Before you go, here." He said taking her hand and placing a pendant in it. "Its one that every Grey Warden has. We take a bit of Darkspawn blood and put it in a pendant to remind us of the ones who didn't make it this far."

She looked at the pendant. It was simple circular crystal and she expected to see a Griffon carved into the face of it but was surprised to see the Halla instead. "A Halla? But how?"

"Duncan sent word that he had found a promising recruit from a Dalish Clan. We make each pendant mean something to the Warden who has it."

She gave him a dazzling smile that set his blood aflame. "Thank you Alistair." She said softly as she slipped the pendant around her neck, it nestled beautifully just above her armor and drew his eyes down to her shapely chest.

Alistair blushed furiously and coughed. "Well you better hurry, wouldn't want to keep the king waiting, he might start crying and no one would want that. It would get very messy." He said as he quickly turned tail and ran the other way. He stopped at the bonfire and doubled over panting. He tired to get his heart to still but her bright beautiful eyes flashed through his mind. She was so beautiful that he didn't know what to do. The only thing he knew about her was her name and that a tragedy in her Clan brought her to them. He could only thank the Maker that she had come.

A little while later, and after much calming down on Alistair's part, Valania and Duncan returned. "So what's the plan?"

"You and Valania are to go to the Tower of Ishal and light the signal for Teyrn Loghain."

"You mean we wont be in the battle?" Alistair asked.

"The king has assigned this task to you two. It is an important task."

Alistair groaned. "Fine, but just so you know if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

Valania stifled a giggle as she looked at him. "It could prove a great distraction."

"What me shimming down the Darkspawn line? Yeah! We could kill them while they all roll around laughing." He chuckled.

Duncan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just go to the Tower and light the signal. You and join the battle after the Teyrn's men have charged."

The two younger Wardens nodded and set off towards the Tower. Valania kept her daggers out and stopped when she saw two men running towards them. "What are you doing? You're-"

"Darkspawn have breached the tower! They're killing everyone! We need help!" The Mage yelled.

She looked at Alistair. "Are they smart enough for a sneak attack?"

"No, but they are good enough to come up from underground. We have to hurry." He said.

Valania nodded and lead them through Darkspawn lines to the Tower. As they fought Valania thought back to when she first encountered the Darkspawn and felt her anger renewed. _It's because of them that I lost Tamlen and my Clan._ She snarled to herself as she fought. Her daggers sliced through soft rotting flesh. She felt the constant nagging pull of her new senses as they climbed the last flight of stairs to reach where the signal was to be lit.

"Hold up, there's something up there…it's big." She said looking at Alistair.

Alistair nodded. "We have to get up there but we have to be careful, we're no good to anyone if we are dead."

Valania nodded as she kicked open the door and ran up the last flight of stairs, Alistair close behind her. She skidded to a halt and gaped as she saw a big hulking mass crouched over by a fire burning and casting eerie shadows across the room. "What is that thing?" she asked.

"Its an Ogre…uh-oh." Alistair said as it moved and turned to face them.

The beast gave off a sickening stench as it snarled and roared at them sending bits of blood and spit out of its mouth. It charged at Alistair and Valania dove, tackling him to the ground. They quickly scrambled to their feet and she watched the way the beast moved. "Its to big to attack dead on." She pulled Tamlen's bow from her back and lifted it with an arrow. She pulled the drawstring back and aimed. "I need to aim this just right….there!" She cried as she let the arrow fly and it landed right into its throat. She let another one rip and that one planted itself into its chest. The Ogre fell over and she walked over to retrieve her arrows. "The bigger they are the harder they fall." She said kicking the body in the head.

"We have to light the signal and quickly. We may have missed the signal from Duncan to light it."

She nodded as she grabbed a torch to light it and threw it on the kindling. She smiled as she looked at Alistair. "See? We got to fight after all." She laughed.

Alistair smiled as he reached up and brushed the blood from her face. Valania shivered from the contact. It had been two weeks since her kiss with Tamlen because of how long she spent with the Keeper being healed and then her week and a half trip from where her Clan was to Ostagar that his touch made her shiver and crave more. He was kind and very sweet. She reached up to touch his hand when a crash drew their attention to the doors. Darkspawn poured in and arrows flew. One landed in her shoulder and three in the rest of her abdomen. She groaned in pain and passed out, but not before she saw a giant black shadow dive into the room. She felt something grab her around the middle and then let the blackness take her.

When she finally came around she opened her eyes to see a thatched roof above her. She gasped as she sat up quickly then flinched at the pain in her sides. "Ah your eyes finally open. Mother will be pleased." A snide tone said.

Valania turned her head to see Morrigan watching her. "You…the girl from the Wilds? What happened?"

"I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten. Do you remember what happened?"

"No. I remember lighting the signal and….and talking with Alistair…then the Darkspawn coming in in force. Then nothing." She said putting her hand to her head. She looked down to see her chest covered with bandages.

"Mother managed to save you and your friend from certain death. She also healed you. Your wounds were extensive but nothing mother could not fix."

"My friend? You mean Alistair?"

"the suspiciously dimwitted one? Then yes I do mean him. He has been inconsolable since you two were rescued."

"Well why do you think that? Those were his friends that were slaughtered."

"And you think that they would approve of his blubbering? Then those are not the fabled Grey Wardens that are in the stories."

Valania rolled her eyes as she got up and began to pull on her armor. "If you insist on being such a bitch then I'm going to go out there to talk to someone who actually needs me." She growled at the woman as she walked out of the door into the fading sunlight of the late afternoon. She saw Alistair standing next to the old woman.

"Alistair?"

He whipped around, his face lit up by happieness at seeing her. He rushed over and hugged her tightly. "You're alive! I—I thought you were dead!" he said holding her close.

She hugged him back slightly and pulled back. "I almost was, but thanks to Morrigan's mother I am fine."

"She told me about what…that everyone's gone. They can't be gone."

She rubbed his shoulder. "Alistair, I'm afraid she's right, if she wasn't we wouldn't be here like this."

"Do not speak of me as though I am not here." The old woman snorted.

"Please, forgive us, but we do not know how to address you."

"Names are pretty, but fleeting things. If you must you may call me Flemeth."

Valania's eyes widened and Alistair gaped. "Flemeth? As in The Flemeth the one of the old legend?"

"And if I am? I saved your life boy, I could have easily just left you there, but you are the last of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden and you both are needed."

"Alistair is the real Grey Warden here, I just finished my Joining. I have no idea what I'm doing."

He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, don't back out on me Vala…I need you to help me. We are the last and we have to bring Loghain to justice. We also have to stop the Blight." He took her hand. "Please, don't leave me alone."

She reached up and touched his cheek slightly. "I won't Alistair, I just meant that I don't know what I'm going. We need to help each other. You wont be alone in this." She remembered where they were and blushed slightly. "Anyway, we need a plan. We can't just go chasing after Loghain half armed. He's got the whole of Ferelden's army behind him because by now he'll be stating himself as Regent to the Queen. There has to be Allies we can call on."

Realization dawned on his features. "The treaties! Of course! We could use those."

"Now that sounds like a fine idea." Flemeth praised.

"So can we do that? Gather these people, build an army?" Alistair asked her.

"We're Grey Wardens…isn't that our job?" Valania asked with a smile. She turned to Flemeth. "_Ma serannas Asha'belannar._" She said bowing her head.

Flemeth chuckled. "Now that is a name I have not heard in many years. Now, I only have one boon to ask, in return for healing you. You take Morrigan with you."

"Mother the stew is bubbling, shall we have two guests for the eve or none?" Morrigan asked.

"None, and you are going with them."

"Such a shame—what?" Morrigan yelped.

"Whats wrong girl? Last time I checked you had ears."

"But Mother I—"

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years, and you have your chance."

"I…oh alright."

Valania looked between mother and daughter. "If Morrigan dose not wish to come she-"

"Nonsense. Her magic will be useful to you. All I ask is that you keep her safe. Do I make myself clear Warden?"

Valania nodded.

"Allow me to go pack my things." Morrigan said as she disappeared into the hut.

After a few moments she returned with a bag slung over her shoulder. "Now then if you are ready let us take our leave shall we? Or if you prefer I shall be your silent guide."

"I do not have a problem with you if Alistair doesn't."

Morrigan looked at him. "From the way he glares the answer is clear." She muttered before turning to her mother. "Mother do not forget about the stew, I do not want to come back to a burned down hut."

Flemeth snorted. "you'd be lucky if you didn't come home to a Darkspawn infested Wilds that consumes both me and my hut."

Morrigan looked hurt. "I…I merely meant-"

"I know. Do try to have fun dear." She said as she waved.

The three young people turned and left the Wilds, and what the two Wardens hoped, was the last bit of true emotional pain that they would have to endure.

A/N: Well I did it, after many days of working my ass off I finally got you all out of Ostagar. Next chapter? Lothering! Review for me and I will see just how pleasing my story is to everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

May the Rain come.

A/N: Valania Mahariel woke up one morning and knew today was going to change the rest of her life. She just didn't know how. This is her journey from my point of view. In this chapter Valania has made it to Ostagar. She meets the King and soon finds his bastard brother Alistair, and here is where the fun begins. Rated M for language and sex. Mahariel/Alistair, slight Mahariel/Tamlen and Mahariel/Zevran

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters.

Chapter 5: Small victories in the forest

Night began to fall as they left the Wilds. Valania looked up into the sky and sighed. "Looks like we'll have to make camp." She said softly. "We shouldn't be traveling, a storm is coming."

Alistair looked at her. "How can you tell?" He asked.

"Because I'm Dalish, I can tell when the rain is coming." She said softly. "C'mon, lets get camp set up, we'll set out for Lothering at dawns first light." She said as she laid her weapons down and began to set up a campfire.

Morrigan walked off to the very edge of the clearing and set up her own slice of camp far away from the elf and the Templar. Alistair set his tent up next to Valania's and knelt down next to her. "Valania…"

"You can call me Vala, Alistair. I'm only called Valania by elders and other Rangers." She said softly.

"Alright Vala it is then, are you alright?"

She gave a ghost of a smile. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" she asked softly. "You are the one who lost all of your friends and your mentor all in one foul swoop." His sigh made her wince. "I'm sorry Alistair, its just…its been a really long week."

"I know how you feet." He said softly. "But I'm not the only one who has lost a lot, you lost your clan."

She nodded. "You're right, we've both lost a lot. But I can't just talk about it. How do you even begin to talk about it?" She asked softly.

He shrugged. "You just do I guess. But we don't have to talk about it now…in fact we can talk about cheese! Cheese is just as good. Especially when on those little crackers." He said grinning.

Valania looked at him stunned a little and smiled. "You aren't like most humans I've met Alistair."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed as she poked the fire with a stick. "You remember that man in the cage that wasn't being fed?"

"I also remembered your kindness to him."

She nodded. "Yes, I did that because I was in a cage once." She said looking into the fire. "I was only 17 years old and I had just finished my apprenticeship to Ranger Authiel. I was sent out as an Emissary to my people with my friend Vanmoriel to a near by _Shemlen_ village. Our clan was running low on supplies and we thought maybe we could trade for some grains and other things. The Keeper gave us enough coins for enough food to feed our clan until the spring, until we could move on and find a better hunting area." She sighed. "Things…did not go as we had planned."

"Were you hurt?" Alistair asked.

She looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. "I was Alistair, the men of the village…they had never seen an elf before let alone and female elf. My kind is valued highly for our beauty and small frames; the men were immediately enraptured by us. Vanmoriel, her name translates to 'Dark beauty', she was very beautiful."

_Not as beautiful as you_. Alistair thought to himself. "You say 'was' as if your friend is dead."

"She is." Valania said as she gazed into the fire as tears fell from her silver eyes. "They took us, they raped us, beat us, drugged us, and locked us up. We endured that torture for two years."

"Why didn't your clan save you?"

"They tried…but the Keeper couldn't risk our clan being attacked as low on supplies as we were. She went herself, I remember hearing voices through the drugs they pumped through our system, she brought Tamlen and a few other men and tried to get us back but the men kept telling her that we had already left, that we had moved on. They left us there and we went right back to being slaves." She sighed as her gaze was cast upwards.

"Elves…Dalish elves to be exact are seen as less than human. And there we stayed, as slaves…as pets…for two years. I was spirited; I was always punished by brutal beatings or locked up and not fed for sometimes three days. I would not bow to that monsters every wish…but Vanmoriel she was broken within the first year. She was a gentle girl, kind and loving, by the time we were rescued…she had killed herself. I was found chained in a cage; I was weak from hunger and dizzy with pain. Tamlen found me and he had to carry me out like a babe. When I was finally healed and well enough to be part of the clan again, Tamlen told me that he kept coming back, even after the Keeper had told him that we were lost." She shook her head. "but there is no use of conjuring up the ghosts of the past."

"Was Tamlen a sibling?"

"No, Tam is…was…my best friend. As we grew older I thought…hoped that we would marry. But then…after our last hunt together…that is to never be." She said as she slowly got to her feet. "I will take first watch. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway with these dark thoughts on my mind." She said as she shouldered her bow. "You get some sleep Alistair, nothing will harm you while I am on watch." She said bowing formally to him and walking away to the edge of camp.

Alistair sat stunned by the story she told. She didn't look older than 23 years old, and yet her life had already been filled with pain and suffering and loss. He looked into the fire and began to think about what she had told him about Tamlen. He sighed and laid back on his cot closing his eyes to the stars above him.

Valania stood at the edge of camp the wind whipping through the trees and cooled the tears on her face. She took a deep shuttering breath and let it out slowly as she willed her hands to stop shaking. A rustling in the forest ahead of her made her still. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind, and on that wind she heard the faint barking of a dog. She pulled her bow off her back and drew an arrow back in the string. She pointed it at a small brush that began to shake and drew a breath.

Out of the brush a large dark brown Mabari bounded out at her and began to bark. She lowered her bow her brow drawn in confusion. "A Mabari?" She said as she knelt down and held her hand out to the dog.

He barked happily and licked at her hand before he began to bark frantically and bounced around.

Alistair ran over. "Where did he come from?"

"I have no idea…but we have company!" Valania yelled as she drew her bow out and began to rapidly fire arrows into the small band of Darkspawn that came their way. Alistair ran forward and used his shield to throw the leader back.

"Valania look out!" a voice called as she whipped around to see three darkspawn rushing her. She dogged out of the way as a cone of fire erupted where she was standing. She rolled landing on her feet her bow tossed away and dragged her daggers out leaping into the fray. She pressed her back to Alistair's as she parried a Darkspawn blow to his back.

Alistair gulped as he felt her back against his. He bashed his shield into the Darkspawn Alpha in front of him knocking it to the ground. He felt Valania's body heat leave his back and he looked to see her vaulting over his head with a cry and bring her body down on top of the Darkspawn and sinking her daggers deep into the monsters throat.

Valania slowly got to her feet and looked at the blood on her hands. The Mabari walked over and licked at her hands whimpering at her. She smiled as she scratched him behind the ears. "You're a good boy aren't you? Those Darkspawn didn't hurt you did they?"

He barked and bounced around happily wagging his tail.

Alistair smiled. "it looks like he was looking for you. Mabari are smart that way, they call it imprinting."

"Great, now we're going to have this mangy thing fallowing us around?"

"He's not mangy." Alistair cooed.

Valania grinned at the dog. "Well, you're a handsome fella. What shall we call you?" She said rubbing his head. "Ah I know…Turin." She smiled as the dog barked and bounced around. "Well we have a new friend."

Alistair smiled. "Well he's going to be a very good fighter. Aren't you boy?" he cooed to the dog.

"Great, and now we have a dog and Alistair is still the stupidest member of the group." Morrigan snorted as she turned and walked off, leaving Alistair to gape at her and Valania laughing.

"If you keep laughing at my expense you're going to encourage her."

She bit her lip and tried to look sorry. "I'm sorry Alistair." She stood up and took his hand. "Can you ever forgive me?" she pleaded.

He gulped at her big eyes and nodded mutely causing her to giggle.

"Go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She said as she touched his hand, whistled for their new companion and walked back to her spot for sentry duty.

Alistair felt his hand tingle from where her fingers touched him and it left him feeling warm and light headed, like a night of song and wine. He shook his head and went back to his bedroll and laid down. He stared up at the sky, watching as the stars twinkled and winked and he fell asleep thinking of Valania's beautiful eyes.

A/N: And here I end the 5th chapter. Sorry it took so long. I kinda lost my passion for it but its back! I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter…Lothering. See you then!


	6. Chapter 6

May the Rain come.

A/N: Valania Mahariel woke up one morning and knew today was going to change the rest of her life. She just didn't know how. This is her journey from my point of view. In this chapter Valania has made it to Ostagar. She meets the King and soon finds his bastard brother Alistair, and here is where the fun begins. Rated M for language and sex. Mahariel/Alistair, slight Mahariel/Tamlen and Mahariel/Zevran

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters.

Chapter 6: The thunder rolls and the lightning strikes

The morning rolled around with no sun and dark ominous clouds. Valania cooked a quick meal of hares she had caught that morning. After they broke camp, they finished their journey to Lothering. Valania stopped at the bridge and sighed. "Well…looks like we beat the rain." She looked a little ways ahead of them and saw a small band of human men. "Looks like we have a welcoming party." She muttered.

They walked up to the small group of bandits looting a toppled over caravan. The leader stood up as he noticed them. "Well look here, we have some new arrivals." He said sounding pleasant.

"Uh…. they don't look like the others. No cart and this ones armed."

"We collect from everyone who passes through."

"Riiight. Even if ya not a refugee you still gotsta pay."

"My my what a smart man." Morrigan mused.

"Morrigan hush." Valania muttered as she looked at the leader. "Look, we just want to pass through and replenish our supplies." She said stepping forward and coming up nearly a full head and shoulders shorter than the man.

The man smirked as his eyes lit up. "well well well a Dalish elf? I'm sure we could…work something out." His smile widened as he reached out and gripped her arm.

The nimble elf woman growled and moved with lightning fast speed with pinches to the mans neck. She watched as he sank to the ground clutching at his neck and felt her chest swell with pride. "I have cut off the flow of blood to your brain, you will be dead before long if you do not do exactly as I say."

The man gasped and nodded as blood trickled down from his nose.

"first you will give me all of the money that you have stolen from these people, then you will go and turn yourselves into the Templars. If they hang you for your crimes you will go to the gallows and accept your fate. Or you will have to answer to me. Do I make myself clear?" she asked, her voice deadly and her eyes glittered with promise.

"Y-yes." The man gasped.

Valania rolled her eyes and hit the points in his neck again making him completely drop to the ground. "What a child." She shook her head as she gathered up the money and watched as Templars came up to take the men away. She balanced the sack of coins in her hand and nodded. "This will do just fine."

"That was….that was amazing! How did you learn to do that?" Alistair asked.

Valania looked over at him. "I was taught by our master assassin. It's a hard thing to master." She cast her eyes to the town. "c'mon lets go." She said as she lead them down the stone steps and into the struggling town. They walked through the town to the tavern and walked in and were stopped by two men. Valania sighed. "Now what?"

"By the orders of Teyrn Logain you Grey Wardens are to be killed for betrayal of the king."

"WHAT?" Valania yelled. "That Teyrn fled the field when we needed him most! You should be turning your eyes to your own kind before accusing those who are different." She snarled as she pulled out her dagger and pointed it at him.

The man laughed. "alright, you want to play that way we will. Get them—"

"Wait!" a woman said as she walked up. "there is no need for fighting."

"They aim to capture and probably kill us. I say we make them fight for it."

Morrigan tapped her staff on the ground and smiled. "I am with you." She said.

Turin barked and growled at the men as he bumped up against Valania's leg as if to say he was ready to fight. Valania looked over at Alistair who nodded to her in turn. Valania smiled evilly and spun her daggers in her hand. "Then lets dance." She said as she dove at the men her blades slashing. After a few minutes of fighting Valania had the leader on his knees in front of her.

"Alright alright we yield!" he cried. "Please don't hurt us anymore."

"Good, they've surrendered and we can all stop fighting now."

"What do you mean they aim to butcher us! I say we kill them and send a message to Logain."

"but what good is a message if there are no messengers to carry it?" the woman said with a knowing smile.

Valania rolled her eyes. "Fine." She hauled the groveling man to his feet and snarled. "Take Logain a message. Tell him we are coming for him." She said as she shoved the man into his companions and watched them flee. She shook her head and turned her attention to the smiling woman. "Who are you?"

"I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters here in Lothering. Is it true what those men said? Are you Grey Wardens?"

"Uh…erm…well yes." She said rubbing her head, not liking where this was going.

"Good, because I am coming with you. You need my help."

"Look…we're full up and—"

"That and the Maker told me to come with you." She finished.

Valania looked at Alistair and Morrigan who looked as shocked as she felt. She sighed. "Look…I really don't care what your Maker wants. He does not govern my path." She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Alistair looking at her with "the look" on his face and she sighed. "But, you are right we do need help and you seem to have some skills that we need."

"You must have hit your head harder than mother thought." Morrigan snorted as she spun around and walked out of the tavern.

"Well, you know my names, but I have yet to hear yours."

"Ah, right yes. Well I'm Alistair, this is Valania, and this big fella here is Turin."

Leliana smiled. "It is a pleasure."

Valania sighed. "Can we wait for the pleasantries until after we have made camp. We need to get out of this town."

Leliana nodded and pointed to a man. "He's a supplier."

Valania nodded and walked to the man to get their supplies. A short while later and after getting their supplies the small group of people walked past a man singing in a cage. She walked up to him and he stopped and looked at her. "Move on, I will provide no amusement for you elf."

"What are you?"

"I am a prisoner if you can not tell." He snorted.

She rolled her eyes. "I mean what as in what race. You are clearly not human."

"I am Qunari." He growled at her.

She bared her teeth right back. "I can bark and growl like you but I am trying to be nice. Do you need food or water?"

"And prolong my suffering, no."

Leliana put her hand on Valania's shoulder. "the revered mother says he killed an entire family with no remorse." She said softly.

"What she says is true."

Valania looked the man up and down and felt another hand tap at her shoulder. She looked over to see Morrigan looking at her. "'Tis strength we need. 'Tis strength he has." She said.

The elf nodded. "good point Morrigan. Will the Revered Mother let you go free?"

"It seems unlikely."

She sighed and turned to look at Leliana. "you know the Revered Mother, make her give us the key." She said. "No one trusts a Dalish. Take Alistair with you, he's the senior Grey Wardens, use our status if you have to but get us that key, this man dose not deserve to die here and not in battle."

Leliana sighed and nodded as she lead Alistair back to the Chantry. Valania sighed as she plopped down on the ground and rubbed her eyes. Morrigan crouched down and sighed. "You have not eaten, nor slept since we left Mothers." She said as she pulled out a small pack of bread. "Here, eat this."

Valania looked at her and took the bread. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me, you need your strength. I am merely doing what must be done." The witch said with a shrug.

Valania took a small bite and chewed contemplately as she looked at the giant man in the cage. "What is your name?" She asked.

"I am Sten of the Beresaad." He said.

"Sten, I am Valania of the Dalish Rangers and most recently the Grey Wardens. This is Morrigan, a Witch of the Wilds. Those other two you saw us with are Alistair of the Grey Wardens and Leliana a Lay Sister of Lothering." She said. "Would you join us in our fight against the Darkspawn."

"Darkspawn? My people have heard many things about the Darkspawn. Strange that you are a Grey Warden." Sten said.

Before she could speak Leliana and Alistair walked up and Alistair placed a key into her hand. "Do not ask me what I did to get this key for you. Just be glad I got it." Alistair said with a cheeky grin.

Valania laughed as she walked over to the cage and opened it. "Sten, will you fight with me?" she asked holding out her hand to him.

He eyed her hand before clasping her forearm. "I will fallow you into battle until such time that I am redeemed."

She nodded. "Well, its good to have such a strong man on our side then. The Darkspawn will think twice before attacking us."

"They'd have to think once to be able to think once." Alistair cracked.

Valania and Leliana laughed. "C'mon, lets move on. We have a lot of ground to cover, and I don't want to stay here." The small elf said as she lead the way out of the town and onto the first leg of their journey.

A/n: Finally I get this thing out! I have no idea why it took me so long. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next scene is my take on what happens in the camp. R&R everyone and I will post the next chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7

May the Rain come.

A/N: Valania Mahariel woke up one morning and knew today was going to change the rest of her life. She just didn't know how. This is her journey from my point of view. In this chapter Valania has made it to Ostagar. She meets the King and soon finds his bastard brother Alistair, and here is where the fun begins. Rated M for language and sex. Mahariel/Alistair, slight Mahariel/Tamlen and Mahariel/Zevran

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters.

Chapter 7: Blood Dreams

Valania stopped the group in a small secluded clearing in the forest of the Bannorn. "we will make camp here," she said.

She set her pack down and the small group began to set up their small camp. After a small hunting trip into the surrounding woods to hunt for dinner, and when some hares were caught, skinned, and cooked the small group sat down for dinner. After Dinner Valania sat down on her bedroll and brought out her hairbrush.

"Valania?" Leliana asked as she walked up.

"Yes Leliana?"

Leliana sat down and held out her hand for the hairbrush. "Let me brush out your hair, you look like you could use some relaxing time. You have been going since we were in Lothering."

Valania sighed as she handed over her brush and leaned back as Leliana began to brush out her hair. "The Keeper always told me I pushed myself to hard. I can't help it, when I see so much injustice and suffering I have to make it right." She drew her knees up to rest her chin on them.

Leliana smiled as she brushed her hair, feeling the silky soft strands in her hands. "You can't push yourself to hard Valania. If you do that you will end your life prematurely." She said as she nodded to herself and continued to brush in long, soothing strokes. "You must find time to relax, relaxing is your bodies way of repairing itself and…" she stopped when she heard soft snores and leaned around to see that Valania had fallen asleep.

The redhead smiled and put the brush down as she gently, and without waking the tired Warden, put Valania to bed. Turin walked up and Leliana put a finger to her lips, the dog gave her a small whimper and laid down at Valania's side, laying his head on her stomach and closing his eyes. Leliana moved away from the sleeping pair and got herself ready for bed.

Valania was in a deep sleep and was launched into a nightmare:

Valania felt herself plunged through the darkness. She found herself in a cold dark place, with the only source of light coming from a deep ravine. She walked closer to the edge of the cliff and looked down, she gasped as she saw the horde of darkspawn. Then she felt it…she heart the flapping of leathery wings and saw a large evil looking dragon land on a bridge. It was terrifying and she felt a compulsion to fallow it's every command. She also felt the tingle of fear up her spine as she automatically knew what it was.

"_The Archdemon." She whispered to herself. She trembled as the dragon roared and spit fire._

Valania woke with a scream on her lips as she panted and trembled. Turin barked and whimpered as he bounced around her. Alistair ran over and knelt beside her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She clung to him as she struggled to gain her breath and anchor herself in the real world. "What…what was that?" she panted.

Alistair froze, "you had one? A dream of the Archdemon I mean."

She nodded.

He sighed and hugged her, "shh…there there it's alright, its not here. As Grey Wardens, we are able to sense the Archdemon like any of the other Darkspawn, only we aren't compelled to go to it or fallow it. It is what links us to the Darkspawn and gives us the power we have to find them and take out the Archdemon during a Blight."

She pulled back from him, fresh tear tracks on her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"So much has happened, it's been a hard time for both of us and we were supposed to tell you everything that comes with being a Grey Warden. I haven't had a chance."

She sighed, "it's alright, anything else I should know about?" she asked.

He tapped his chin. "Lemme see, bad dreams, feeling the Darkspawn, dying young…nope that pretty much covers it."

She smiled softly and shook her head, "always the joker. Thanks for comforting me."

"Any time, that's what I'm here for, delivering clever one liners and bad news," he said with a charming smile.

Valania felt her heart melt and shook her head smiling at him, "get some sleep Alistair, we've got a long journey ahead of us." She said.

"You get some sleep too Val." He said as he squeezed her hand and went back to his bedroll.

Valania smiled as she laid down and cuddled close to Turin who had calmed down and she slowly fell back into a dreamless sleep, not ready for the journey ahead of them, or the trials that they were going to have to face.

A/N: Filler chapter, it's alright I guess. Next chapter is dealing with the Dalish Elves.


	8. Chapter 8

May the Rain come.

A/N: Valania Mahariel woke up one morning and knew today was going to change the rest of her life. She just didn't know how. This is her journey from my point of view. In this chapter Valania has made it to Ostagar. She meets the King and soon finds his bastard brother Alistair, and here is where the fun begins. Rated M for language and sex. Mahariel/Alistair, slight Mahariel/Tamlen and Mahariel/Zevran

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters.

Chapter 8: The Plea

Days later, Valania stood outside a forest and just closed her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Alistair looking at her with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I am fine. I just…I haven't…I miss my clan. When we were young, Tamlen and I and many of the other children would climb in the trees and hang from the branches. We would play games and pretend to be the great Elven people of lore." She shook her head. "That time seems so far away now. Almost like it was another life."

Alistair watched as she walked ahead of the group and sighed, wishing he could give her some kind of comfort. He walked up behind her but was stopped short by her arm in front of him. "Valania what is it?"

"We are not alone." She said, "sheath your weapons. Now." She ordered.

As they put their weapons away more elves walked out from behind the trees. The leader looked at them, and when her eyes landed on Valania her eyes widened. "Ranger Valania? Of Keeper Marithari's clan?"

"Ranger Mithra? Your clan is still here?" She walked over to the young woman and clasped arms with her. "By the Creators why are you still here? I thought Zathrien was going to move the clan weeks ago."

"We were, but we can not."

"What has happened?"

"Come. Keeper Zathrien will explain everything." The other Ranger said as she turned and lead them into a small clearing through the trees.

Alistair walked closer to her, "is everything alright?" He asked.

"I don't know. This clan should have moved on by now. We never stay to long in one place because if we do shems will drive us out." She sighed as she walked shaking her head sadly, "shems fear us and we hate shems. It's a never ending cycle but it is one that keeps the balance between the people." She stopped at the entrance to the camp and placed her hand on a tree, "the forest is to silent, something wrong has happened in this forest. We must be on our guard…and we mustn't take everything we see at face value. Sten, Morrigan you two stay outside of the camp and set up our camp, to many non-Elvin people will set the clan even more at unease."

"Oh yes, the presence of humans would make the elves even more uneasy." Morrigan said rolling her eyes.

Valania sighed, "I am taking Leliana because my people trust bards, we do not see them as humans, we see them as story tellers. Keepers of Lore if you must, and Alistair is a Grey Warden so he would not rouse any suspicion since Grey Wardens are revered warriors to the People. Turin is a Mabari so he is welcomed as an animal much like a Halla. I am a Ranger from a sister clan so I may come and go as I please. We have little knowledge on Qunari so being approached by one may cause panic, and don't get me started on Witches." She shook her head, "please, just do as I ask, if we need your help I will send word."

Sten just nodded while Morrigan rolled her eyes and moved away from the group. Valania shook her head and turned away from the other two and walked with Leliana, Alistair, and Turin to the Clan.

"Keep your weapons down, and just fallow my lead." She muttered as they walked up to an older elf talking to a younger one. "Keeper Zathrien?"

The man turned around and Valania bowed formally, the others fallowing behind her. "When Mithra told me of a Dalish traveling with Shemlen I could scarcely believe it, but then she mentioned you Ranger Valania, Keeper Marithari always spoke highly of you. It seems the gods still watch over us if they sent you to us."

"I wish I was here as a Dalish Keeper Zathrien, but I am here as a Grey Warden. We need the People's help." Valania said as she pulled the treaty out of her pack.

Zathrien sighed, "I wish I could help _Da'len_, but we can not."

"Why Keeper?"

"Come, I will show you why." He said as he lead her to where a woman was bandaging wounds. "We are in a bit of trouble ourselves."

Valania gasped as she knelt down by one of the men, "these wounds…they were attacked by wolves?"

"Not wolves, you see there is a pack of werewolves in this forest. Their leader has sent its pets to attack our hunters and render us immobile. Many of our clan was either taken away or slaughtered. I have had to send many unfortunate souls back out into the forest to keep the rest of the clan safe. As you see, we are in no condition to help the Grey Wardens seeing as we can not help ourselves."

"What about sending more hunters into the forest to kill the leader of the werewolves?" Alistair asked.

"I will not risk more of my clan, would you send your humans to their death?"

Valania sighed, "Keeper Zathrien, with all due respect, would you give us your aide if we take care of your werewolf problem?"

Zathrien looked at her, "I can understand you wanting to help Ranger Valania, but what of your companions? They are humans and our problems are not theirs."

"Keeper, they are friends to us and have sworn to help me protect the world against the Blight. Please Keeper, if it also means to save your clan and more of the People then I will gladly do whatever task you have for me."

Zathrien nodded, "Alright if you can save my clan we will abide by the Grey Warden treaties. The one you are looking for is known as Witherfang, bring me his heart and the curse will be broken."

Valania nodded and bowed formally, "_Ma nuvenin_ Keeper."

Zathrien bowed his head to her, "_Dareth shiral_ _lethallan._"

Valania motioned for Alistair and Leliana to fallow her, she noticed the look on Alistair's face and shook her head, "would you not do the same for one of your people? I am just helping mine Alistair; the elves already have enough trouble with the Shemlen so we must stick together. And this gets us the allies we need. So in the end I am helping my people and you are helping yours."

Alistair nodded, "you're right. Let's just hurry this along, this forest kind of creeps me out."

Valania let out a small laugh, "and your human cities make my skin crawl, so I'd say we are even."

Leliana laughed and shook her head, "ah the banter of young people, always so much fun to listen to."

"You aren't that much older than us Leliana," Alistair pointed out.

Valania shook her head as they continued to talk and she walked with Turin at her side. She also got the feeling that the Keeper was not telling her everything. She sighed as she tried to shake the feeling, "a Keeper would never lie." She whispered as she continued to walk.

A/N: Alright a filler till we get to the real stuff in the forest. And I am going to bring in Zevran early, so just a spoiler. If you don't like my series of events then you don't have to keep reading! Reviews are Love!


	9. Chapter 9

May the Rain come.

A/N: Valania Mahariel woke up one morning and knew today was going to change the rest of her life. She just didn't know how. This is her journey from my point of view. Rated M for language and sex. Mahariel/Alistair, slight Mahariel/Tamlen and Mahariel/Zevran

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters.

Chapter 9: Even Crows are Beautiful

Valania stopped on the path and held up her hand. "Do you hear that?"

Alistair shook his head. "I can't hear anything."

"Someone's coming this way." Valania said as she pulled her bow out and pulled an arrow back aiming it at the small cluster of trees in front of her. She held her breath to steady the arrow before a woman burst through the trees. She cursed as she lowered her weapon, but then she noticed that the woman was panting and looking more than frightened.

"Help us! Please, monsters attacked our caravan! Please, they're killing everyone!" She cried.

"Show us the way." Valania said as she and her small group of people fallowed the woman to a small clearing. Valania slowed her run to a jog as they saw the woman walking to a well-armored elf and pulled her companions to a stop. The elf smirked at her and motioned with his hand. The cracking of an old tree made Valania's head snap up and she dove out of the way when a tree came crashing down blocking off their exit.

"The Grey Wardens die here!" The elf yelled and unsheathed his weapons.

"Damnit!" Valania screamed as she began to let out a rain of arrows. When the battle was over Valania walked over to the elf that had issued the attack and rolled him over onto his back with her foot. He had a long gash across the side of his head, and was out cold from a direct hit with Alistair's shield. "Leliana, rope."

"What are you doing? He just tried to kill us!" Alistair said.

"I want to know who sent him after us." She said accepting the rope from Leliana and sitting him up. The redhead knelt down and helped prop him up while Valania tied his hands behind him. She moved to kneel in front of him and slapped his face to jar him awake.

The elf groaned as he slowly woke up and Valania was struck by his dark gold eyes and had to swallow hard, then she heard his voice. "Ugh…I'd rather hope I'd wake up dead or not wake up at all." His voice was heavily laced with an Antivan accent and it sent foreign trills through her. He gazed directly into her eyes and put on his most charming smile. "Although, waking up to you is a much more pleasant sight than most."

"Quite, who are you and why have you come to kill us?"

"Oh, you are quite forceful, I like that. My name is Zevran Arainai; I was hired to kill the last of the Grey Wardens. I am part of the Antivan Crows."

"Antivan Crows?"

"Oh, do not tell me you have not heard of us, my pride is wounded." Zevran laughed. "Ah well, I guess my talents have not proceeded me here in Ferelden."

Valania rolled her eyes, "who hired you?"

Zevran rolled his eyes, "some boring man by the name of Loghain. He was a brutish fellow, always hollering one way or another to anyone who would listen about how the Grey Wardens are traitors and who they must all die." He shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, "now then if you will untie me I have a proposition for you."

"How bout you tell me what you have to say and then I will decide if I want to untie you or not." Valania challenged.

"Mmm…as much as I have no complaints about being held hostage by a deadly sex goddess, my shoulders are getting quite sore." He sighed and looked at her again, "fine, let me go and if you spare my life I will fallow you to wherever you want from me."

"Why?" Valania asked, suspicious of him, "moments ago you were just trying to kill me what makes you think I could trust you at my back."

"Because since I failed more Crows will come after you, I can warn you of their attacks and also warm your bed if you wish."

Valania smiled, a twinkle in her eye as his jokes reminded her of Tamlen, "very well Zevran, you can come with us."

"It is better to have a Crow at your side than at your back." Leliana said with a chuckle.

"As long as I am in the company of such lovely women I think I will be alright with that."

"Or maybe not."

Valania laughed as she pulled a dagger out and cut the ropes binding Zevran. She stood and hauled the elf to his feet and smiled, "Welcome to the team Zevran."

Zevran smirked as he took her hand and kissed it. "It will be fun working along side a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Valania blushed and cleared her throat. "Yes, well we have werewolves to hunt. Let's go shall we?" She said as she bounded forward, Turin at her side. The other three fallowed behind her, readying themselves for the fight that was yet to come. Alistair watched Zevran out of the corner of his eye, not enjoying the idea of another man on the team who would give him trouble in winning Valania's heart.

A/N: And the jealousy begins! Just a filler! Next chapter will be longer and will contain a little more depth to it. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

May the Rain come.

A/N: Valania Mahariel woke up one morning and knew today was going to change the rest of her life. She just didn't know how. This is her journey from my point of view. Rated M for language and sex. Mahariel/Alistair, slight Mahariel/Tamlen and Mahariel/Zevran

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters.

Chapter 10: Secrets of the Past.

Valania stood looking around a strange room with a pool of water in the middle of the floor. She walked to the door in front of them and ran her hands over the aged wood. "What could this place have been? A palace? A city? So much to us is lost…The Keeper would spend days here if she could."

"Valania?" Leliana asked softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" She turned around and saw corpses beginning to walk their way, "Oh, those may prove to be a problem." She said as she grabbed and arrow and lined up her shot. "Oi Zevran you may want to move!" She called.

The blonde elf ducked as an arrow shot over his head and impaled three of the walking dead. He looked over at Alistair, "she is something else no?"

Alistair rolled his eyes as he pulled his sword out of a corpse and walked over to the women. "C'mon, this place gives me the creeps."

"Wait a moment. I think I know what I have to do in this room." She said as she pulled the stone tablet she had picked up when they first reached this level. "I think…I think this place is the reason why the dead are walking." She walked over to the alter and ran her hand over it. "This tablet must be instructions on what to do for the dead. Like a rite or something." She said as she ran her fingers over the tablet.

Alistair opened his mouth to say something and was stopped by Leliana. "No, let her do it. Her history is lost to her because of humans, let her regain something."

"Thank you Leliana." Valania said softly as she set her pack and weapons down. She began to hum to herself as she walked around the room fallowing the tablet. When she went to the pool of water to dump the water out the vase shattered and the doors to the next room opened. "It's a crypt." She said, awe and wonderment in her voice.

"I really don't think we should go in there." Alistair said, fear tinting his voice.

"Then stay out here. I want to bring something back to my people." She said as she walked through the doors. She looked around the chamber and felt an air of uneasiness. "Something is wrong here, I remember stories from the Keeper about something the elders of our people used to do."

"What do you mean?" Leliana asked.

"There's a song…or a poem or something. About a sort of sleep…_Uthenera._"

"What in the world does that mean?" Zevran asked.

"It means…waking sleep I think." Valania said softly. "Before we lost ourselves, elves were immortal. The eldest of us would go into a waking sleep when life became to much for them. We would honor them…but now…something is wrong. I think these elves actually died when we lost ourselves…and they're angry. C'mon." She said as she lead them to the center platform. "Hold up…look." She said pointing to the ghost of a woman pacing and tugging at her hair frantically.

"Is that…a ghost?" Leliana asked softly.

"She must be the mother the little boy was looking for." Valania said as she stepped forward, but stopped when the Elven woman looked at her.

"Viran se lan'nan?" the ghost asked as it walked forward to her.

Zevran's hand went to his dagger but Valania stopped him. "No Zevran, she's trying to communicate…but I don't understand what she is saying."

"I thought Dalish could speak elvish."

Valania flushed with embarrassment. "I…I can't…well not fluently. I know only what I was taught from birth. Terms of endearments and insults and the like, the only ones who really know elvish are the…Keepers."

"Ir annala for ros…Nae!" the ghost screamed as she began to thrash around wildly again, making Valania step back. "Ga rahn s'dael! Ga rahn! Ir emah'la shal! Ir emah'la shal!" She screamed as shades popped up and they began to fight. After the fight Valania walked over to the sarcophagus and laid her hand on the intricate Elven writing.

"I don't understand, none of this makes sense. Why would these spirits be so angry…unless they were desecrated."

"Blood magic." Leliana said.

Valania sighed, "looks like the Keeper did something that he doesn't want us to know about." She shook her head and shouldered her bow, "let's go. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can figure out what is going on in this forest."

Later Valania and her small group of friends stood before a dozen werewolves and the Lady of the Forest. Valania knelt down and bowed her head respectively. "_Andaran atish'an _Lady, I regret the actions I had to take to get here."

"I also regret the actions of my friends, they still hold a lot of their anger, but they were only trying to see your true intent." The spirit said, her voice echoing in the cavern. "You may rise, here we are equals." She said with a gesture of her hand.

Valania rose to her feet, "Lady, we have come for Witherfang's heart. Zathrian's clan is in need of the cure, and if getting rid of Witherfang makes them better then that gives us a chance to stop the Blight."

"You seek the heart? Yet you have not been told everything." The spirit said, as she laced her fingers in front of her. "Do you not find it strange that a place of rest is filled with angry spirits, and stranger yet that instead of a rabid wolf you find a Spirit of the Forest in these ruins?"

Valania stilled as her senses prickled and her skin tingled, "this place, it was where elders came to sleep wasn't it?"

The Lady walked around the circle, "yes, but it faded long before humans came here. But yet the elves slept, peacefully. The humans stayed away from this place, and when the Dalish came here to pay their respects, something regretful happened. Swiftrunner and his people made a grievous mistake." She said as she stopped in front of Swiftrunner and placed her hand on his chest.

Leliana stood with rapt attention, consumed by the story that was being told. "His people wronged the elves in some way?" she asked, her fingers flexing as if she were itching to write it all down.

The Lady looked at her, "they did. Zathrian had two children, a son and a daughter. They went out hunting and they were captured by humans."

Valania felt her insides grow cold. "I heard this story, it was one that was whispered through the story tellers, there were no names, just titles, but I had never realized that that story was about him."

"What do you mean?" Alistair asked.

Valania laced her fingers together, twisting them as she paced. "There was a legend, we all thought it was a story to scare children into staying at camp and staying away from humans. A Keeper's son and daughter went off on a hunt and were captured by humans. The son was brutally beaten and murdered while the daughter was raped. One of the humans got her pregnant and instead of having the child she killed herself and the baby. The Keeper then placed a curse on the humans, turning them into the monsters that they truly were inside, and in placing the curse he sacrificed himself to keep the rest of the Dalish from suffering the fate of losing a child."

"If only that were all true." The Lady sighed, "there is more that was not told. Yes the humans killed his two children, but Zathrian wasn't content with just a curse, he wanted revenge. What he did was much greater. This is an old forest, mortal, and I am its spirit, its heart. I was not summoned from across the Fade, but pulled from the rocks, the trees and the very soil. I was then bound into the body of the wolf who became Witherfang: not possessing a host like a sylvan or one of the undead, but bound into a single being. But such a process could not have been accomplished without Zathrian's blood...a great deal of his blood. The curse and his life...are intertwined."

Valania placed a hand over her mouth, looking sick. "No, no that can't be. Keepers don't do blood magic."

"I wish I was lying child, but until he breaks the curse then his people are going to continue to change."

"What if I bring Zathrian here, to you? Will he break the curse then?"

"I cannot tell you what is in his heart child. Bring him here, if you can."

Valania looked at her companions and saw each one of them nod. "We will bring him here." She said as she spun around and lead the way up the stairs.

"So, my voluptuous warden, how do you plan on bringing Zathrian down here? He would not even come here of his own free will." Zevran mused.

Valania smiled evilly, "then I will drag him down here if I have to. He will not get away with blood magic, he is a Keeper and needs to own up to his mistakes."

Leliana walked behind them with Alistiar, "she is quite fierce no?"

"Yes, she is." He sighed almost dreamily.

They reached the doorway leading to the top floor of the Ruins and saw Zathrian examining bodies. Valania snarled at him, "Keeper Zathrian, you are coming with me." She growled as she grabbed his arm and hauled him back down to the werewolves. The rest of the group fallowed, shocked by her sudden demeanor change over the Keeper.

Hours passed in the Ruins, and they were able to convince Zathrian, after a battle, to release himself and the Lady back to the Forest. Valania walked slowly into the camp with Zathrian's staff in her hands, she walked up to his First and presented the staff.

Lanaya accepted the staff with tears in her eyes, "no need to say anything, I felt his presence leave this world when the hunters began to recover. I will take his place as Keeper of this clan." She said sternly. "And I will honor the treaties of the Grey Wardens." She held her hand out for Valania, "we will answer your call Sister."

Valania grasped her forearm and smiled, "Thank you Keeper Lanaya."

"_Dareth shiral_Wardens," Lanaya said as they began walking off.

"_Dareth shiral_ Keeper Lanaya." Valania returned as they left and walked back to the camp. "One down, two more to go."

"Three, if you count the Arl." Alistair reminded her.

"Right, well I guess we really are Grey Wardens." She said smiling up at him.

Alistair nodded and grinned back at her, "now then, what shall I cook for dinner? How about lamb stew!"

"NO!" Leliana and Valania yelled at the same time, causing the girls to laugh the rest of the way to camp as Alistair pouted.

A/N: not a very strong ending, but it did the job. Sorry about my long absence, I just got married so my writing kinda suffered! I AM SO SORRY! D= anyway this is the latest chapter, next one is currently being cooked up in my mind. R&R people and I will get the next chapter up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

May the Rain come.

A/N: Valania Mahariel woke up one morning and knew today was going to change the rest of her life. She just didn't know how. This is her journey from my point of view. Rated M for language and sex. Mahariel/Alistair, slight Mahariel/Tamlen and Mahariel/Zevran

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters.

Chapter 11: Just a friendly talk

Valania sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, night had fallen over the camp and most of the camp was quiet. She looked over to see Leliana brushing out her hair and on the other side of the camp Morrigan was busy making potions or whatever it is she did and she sighed as she looked into the flames.

"Valania?" Leliana asked as she walked up to her.

"Huh? Oh Leliana…I didn't even hear you come over."

"You were very deep in thought, thinking about what happened to Zathrian?"

The elf sighed, "yes I am. I wonder how one of our Keepers could go so bad. I mean…I understand wanting revenge but turning to blood magic and defiling a forest and its creatures…that's not what the Dalish stand for." She whispered.

Leliana sighed, "he was blinded by pain. People do the strangest things when they are hurting. I remember when my mother died…oh I was hurting and wishing I was dead with her."

"But someone took you in…no one ever takes in a Dalish. Only the clan but if there is nothing left of the clan…we have no where to go." Valania sighed softly.

Leliana smiled and put a hand on her friends shoulder. "That is not true, we took in an elf who got hurt hunting. One day she found me crying over my mothers portrait. And she sang me the most beautiful song…I still sing it to this day when I am missing my mother."

"What song?" Valania asked.

Leliana smiled as she grabbed her lyre and began to pluck the strings humming softly. Music flowed around the camp and Valania felt it pluck at her memories before she recognized the tune. "In Uthenera," she whispered softly.

Leliana smiled as she looked at the elf slowly began to sing the words to the song.

"_hahren na melana sahlin  
emma ir abelas  
souver'inan isala hamin  
vhenan him dor'felas  
in uthenera na revas"_

Valania felt the words ring within her soul and she added her voice to Leliana's. She closed her eyes letting the words pour through her as she sang with her.

The camp stopped what they were doing and listened to the two women sing around the fire. Alistair watched intently as Valania stood with her hands clasped in front of her breasts. She was so beautiful that it made his heart ache that he had to keep his secret from her. The light reflected off of her black hair making it shimmer with different colors and her eyes held a sadness that he wished he could erase from her heart.

"She is beautiful no?" Zevran asked as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere next to Alistair, causing the other man to jump and let out a strangled noise of surprise.

"By the Maker make a noise or something!"

The elf chuckled, "ah my good man, a good assassin never makes a noise, it is bad for business."

Alistair just glared at him, "you stay away from Valania. She doesn't need you or your false words."

"I speak nothing but the truth good sir. I complement the lady on her beauty and her skill as an archer and a woman." Zevran examined him a moment, then smiled. "It seems you are jealous of me."

Red tinted the ex-Templar's cheeks and he shook his head vigorously. "No! No I'm not, Valania is a good woman and doesn't need your false words or feelings."

Zevran shrugged, "if she wishes I will warm her bed, but what else I offer is up to her not me."

Alistair opened his mouth to retort when a lyrical voice stopped him, "what are you to talking about to make Alistair blush like a boy in a brothel?" Valania asked.

"We….um…..that is….I mean…"

"We were just having a friendly talk. Getting to know each other better." Zevran broke in smoothly giving her a charming smile.

Valania blushed hotly and nodded, "well first watch is Alistair's….I'll release you of duty in a few hours." She spun around on her heels and disappeared into her tent with her dog.

Alistair pinned Zevran with a deadly stare, "you go near her and I will kill you myself."

Zevran smirked, "who she chooses is up to her. But I sense that you know something I don't…keeping a secret from her that if she found out about she would never trust you again."

Alistair stood up quickly his hands balled into fists. "don't even begin to think you understand me, you are nothing but a killer and a liar." He turned and stormed off to the edge of camp to start his watch leaving Zevran amused and wondering more about what would happen if he were to go after Valania.

"Maybe the boy will actually grow into a man for the woman he loves." Zevran chuckled as he walked to his tent and disappeared inside.

A/N: Alright, just a filler while I figure out what to do with the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me, I promise I'm going to get into the better stuff in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

May the Rain come.

A/N: Valania Mahariel woke up one morning and knew today was going to change the rest of her life. She just didn't know how. This is her journey from my point of view. Rated M for language and sex. Mahariel/Alistair, slight Mahariel/Tamlen and Mahariel/Zevran

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters.

Chapter 12: Teach me everything.

Days later the small group stopped outside of the village of Redcliff and Valania looked down at the small village, "something doesn't seem right." She looked to Morrigan who rested on her staff.

The witch nodded, "there does seem to be an odd smell on the wind, death and possibly magic. We should tread carefully."

Valania nodded as she holstered her bow again and began to walk down the hill, Alistair fallowed behind the group trying to decide what he could say to Valania, his mind swimming with thoughts and fears of her reaction.

"Alistair!" Valania called causing him to jump.

He walked forward to see her talking with one of the young boys from the village. "What's going on?"

"We have been fighting monsters for days, the Arl fell ill and we have no idea if he is still alive. Please you must help us." The boy pleaded.

"The Arl is sick? What about Tegan?"

"Tegan is down at the Chantry, you have to go see him if you want more information." The boy took off leaving the small band of travelers looking confused.

"Attacked by monsters?" Valania sighed, "can't anything be simple?"

Zevran chuckled, "if everything were easy, dear Warden, we wouldn't have need for fighters."

Valania smiled at the other elf and shook her head, "c'mon we may as well go talk to this Tegan…" She looked at Alistair, "how do you know Tegan?"

Alistair paled and fidgeted with his fingers, "ah well you see…Tegan is the Bann of this area, he's the brother to Arl Eamon."

Valania looked at him, "there is something you aren't telling me Alistair. I can sense it." Her pale eyes looking at him…seeming to bore a hole into him.

He flushed and coughed into his gauntlet. "well you see….I used to live with Arl Eamon. I mean I've told you that. But he wasn't my father."

"So you've said…what are you trying to say Alistair? We have a village to save, and not a lot of time to make plans."

"Well….um….wow how can I say this….um you see…..i am….."

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "just spit it out you bumbling buffoon!" she snapped as she smacked him with her staff.

"I am the bastard child of King Maric!" he yelped out as she hit him.

Silence surrounded the companions as Valania stared at him. "You kept that form me? Alistair I thought we were friends."

"We are! We are, I just…part of me liked you not knowing. It meant I could be Alistair, just Alistair. Not bastard son of the king, not potential heir to the throne, not King Cailan's half brother. It made people coddle me. You spoke to me as just Alistair, not some royal bastard."

She glares at him, "do I look like I care Alistair? You're human and I'm Dalish! Yeah great you're the bastard son of the king, I'm a daughter of a Keeper and a Ranger. What's your point? I don't care who you came from I care about who you are! Now….now I feel like I don't even know you!" she yelled at him as she turned on her heel and stormed off.

Alistair watched as everyone slowly fallowed her, the dog, Morrigan, Sten, and Zevran fallowing her. Leliana stopped in front of him the wind playing with her short hair as she watches them leave. "You know…secrets don't make friends."

"I couldn't tell her the truth. I meant to keep it from her, but I liked her not knowing. She didn't coddle me or keep me from doing anything." He sighed softly.

Leliana shook her head, "that's still no excuse. I have no idea how this is going to affect her. I only hope for your sake that this won't have a truly negative effect." She sighs as she walks down the hill with a sullen Alistair in tow.

After Valania talked to the Arl she set about getting the town ready for the fight that was either going to save the town or break the last branch the people stood on. She stood on the docks watching the sun set over the castle, the wind picking up pieces of her hair making them dance on the wind.

"Valania?"

She turned around to see Zevran standing against a support beam for one of the houses that lined the lake. "Oh Zevran, I didn't hear you come up."

He tisked at her, "now now, you have not been paying attention to your training." He smiled as he walked to her, his stride filled with promises of sexual promises.

She felt her lower body tighten with desire as the setting sun played off his hair and skin. She let go of the breath she had been holding and shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. "You're right Zevran. But I still have a lot to learn."

Zevran smiled as he lifted his hand and brushed a strand of her hair from her face. "In more ways than you realize my dear Grey Warden. I have many things I can teach you…if only you will let me."

Valania looked into his eyes and saw truth and honesty. "For an assassin you are very honest."

His smile grows bigger his eyes dancing. "A good assassin always shows honesty and truth. Makes people trust them more no?"

She laughed a soft sweet sound that melted him to his core. "I guess you're right. Alright Zevran, you win. Teach me everything."

He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders motioning out to the lake. "Ah but there is too much to teach. I cannot possibly teach you everything. But a few things here and there, I'm sure I can manage a few things."

She smiled warmly at him. "Well it will have to wait till after the battle…looks like its starting." She said pointed up at the green mist welling from the castle.

Zevran nodded, "once we get up there, we must be prepared we don't know what we will encounter while we are up there."

She nodded curtly before they took off to their positions for the battle.

A/N: Yeah no authors note this time, just review if ya'll wish I'm hard at work putting together a new chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

May the Rain come.

A/N: Valania Mahariel woke up one morning and knew today was going to change the rest of her life. She just didn't know how. This is her journey from my point of view. Rated M for language and sex. Mahariel/Alistair, slight Mahariel/Tamlen and Mahariel/Zevran

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters.

Chapter 13: It's better to head the warning of a Witch

The sun rose over the village, glittering on the spilled blood and the lake. Valania stood at the docks again cleaning her daggers and her hands from the blood she spilled. Zevran stood next to her. "You fought well tonight."

She looked up at him, "fighting is the only thing I know." She said softly her eyes returning to the water that was now tinged red with the blood from her daggers. "I am a ranger for The Sabrae Clan, I was taught how to fight from the moment I was old enough to hold the pummel of the dagger in my hands."

Zevran knelt down beside her and slid his hands along her arms, cupping her working hands in his, "Ah, but these hands can do so much more. Sure you can continue to kill and fight, but do your hands know the other things?"

She tried to surpass a shiver from the feeling of his skin along hers. "W-what?" She wanted to curse at how weak her voice sounded.

"How to caress…how to pleasure….how to bring a man to his knees." He purred in her ear his fingers stroking hers and his breath sliding over her ear making her gasp softly and shiver.

Valania turned her head only to find his lips hovering dangerously close to hers. "Zevran…"

He smiled as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, "no need to look so scared my dear Warden. You asked me to teach you, so now I am." He pressed his lips to hers and felt her melt into him just as he knew she would. She tasted of battle, blood, innocence, and woman. Most definatly woman, it made the blood in his head rush southward and he wanted to take her then and there but the sound of footsteps on the crunching sand drew him out of the kiss. He looked down at her and smiled, her skin was flushed a slight pink and her lips were parted. He brushed his fingers along her lower lip. "We have company."

"Aye you do," Morrigan said as she walked up leaning on her staff. "Valania, are you done with your assassin? The Arl has need of you."

Valania's blush deepened more as she stood up quickly leaving her daggers in the sand as she rushed past the witch and the assassin.

Zevran chuckled as he stood up grabbing the Rangers forgotten daggers. "Ah, such a good moment ruined, I thank you dear witch." He started to walk past her only to be stopped by her staff; he looked questioningly at the woman.

"It would be wise for you to leave Valania alone." The raven-haired woman said, her voice cool as ice.

"Are you her guardian?" Zevran asked his eyebrows lifting.

"Of course not, but you interfering with her goes against my plans."

He chuckled, "oh-ho so you want the Elvin beauty for yourself?"

She scoffed, "don't be an idiot, my plans are none of your business but you would do well to head my warning elf. Her wellbeing is my number one concern." She turned on her heel and stalked off leaving Zevran curious as to what she had planned.

A/N: Quick filler, not quite sure what to do from this point out. I'll post again soon.


End file.
